An ultrasonic diagnostic device emits an ultrasonic wave generated by an ultrasonic transducer built-in an ultrasonic probe toward a subject, and receives, with the ultrasonic transducer, a reflected signal generated due to the difference in acoustic impedance of the tissue of the subject. Further, the reflected signal is subjected to an arithmetic processing, such as Fourier transform, to form an image to be displayed on a display. Since such ultrasonic diagnostic device can easily observe a two-dimensional image of the tissue of the subject in real time by performing a simple and non-invasive operation of contacting the ultrasonic probe onto the surface of the subject, it is widely used for performing function test of a heart or the like, and shape diagnostics of various organs. Particularly, since almost no radiation injury is caused to the subject, such diagnostic imaging method is essential for performing fetus growth diagnostic.
The PLT 1 and NPL 1 listed below are prior arts close to the technical field of the present invention.
PLT 1 discloses technical contents of a method and system for imaging a three-dimensional ultrasonic scattering medium in a subject volume.
NPL 1 discloses technical contents of an exciting imaging method for estimating the propagation velocity of the phase change of a low-frequency vibration applied from outside.